


Somewhere on a Beach

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, Drunk Singing, Drunkenness, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, New Boyfriend, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: When your ex cheats on you, you change your life for the better (and get a little drunk while doing it)





	Somewhere on a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are "Somewhere on a Beach" by Dierks Bently

The breakup had been pretty nasty. You had caught him in bed with a girl from his work. The bed you shared with him every day. So you packed your bags and headed back home. A couple months of living with your parents, you made the gut decision to leave your job, your friends, and the Midwest city living behind for the warm coast. With your degree, it didn’t take long for you to find a job in California. Monday through Friday was spent in an office with the most natural sunlight you could have without being outside. But the weekends were the best. 

A few months into your new life, you met him. He looked like a typical surfer, but he spoke like a landlocked Texan. Him and his buddy were actors (which you thought was the best pickup line he could come up with), and they were heading to a party out on the beach. Throwing caution to the wind, you headed out with them. The one party turned into a new boyfriend in the form of Jared Padalecki. But several months into dating, the two of you ran into your ex at a party. 

“Want me to punch him?” Jared asked as he watched you sip on your fruity drink.

“Don’t want you to get arrested, even though the handcuffs would come in later on.” You winked and laughed. He smiled and shook his head.

“I’ve gotta piss. I’ll be back.” With that, Jared left. But in that time, you disappeared from your seat. Jared came back and asked Jensen where you went.

“I don’t know. Maybe she went to the bathroom alone. You know how dangerous girls bathrooms are.” Jensen laughed. There was a country song playing in the background.

“ _Bet you think I'm sitting at home. No._ ” Jared heard you sing along with Luke Bryan’s voice. He looked up to see you standing by the DJ, who had been more than happy to help you after you told him what was going on. He had even suggested the song. “ _Bet you think that I'm all alone. No.  
Bet you think I'm missing you and wishing you would call my phone. Hell, no!_” A bunch of people in the crowd cheered and yelled that part along with you. “ _I went wheels up on a runway. And that ticket was a one-way._ ” 

“ _I'm somewhere on a beach. Sipping something strong._ ” You raised your drink in the air, getting cheers from people. “ _Got a new boy, he’s got it going on._ ” You pointed over at Jared and smiled brightly. “ _We drink all day, and party all night. I'm way too gone to have you on my mind. He got a body and he's naughty. And he got me like you ain't ever got me. I'm getting sun, getting some, and I ain't slept in a week. Yeah, I'm somewhere on a beach._ ” 

“Oh dear god…” Jared laughed, his face turning red. He looked over at your ex to see him gripping his glass.

“ _Heard you called my girls. Heard you called my folks. They said you drove by my house real slow. You can check any spot, roll down every road. But, boy, I ain't even close._ ” You sang out, scanning the crowd and laughing hard. Jared was starting to wonder if your ex was stalking you, but he hoped that maybe the message would get through to the asshole soon.

“ _I'm somewhere on a beach. Sipping something strong. Got a new boy, he’s got it going on. We drink all day, and party all night. I'm way too gone to have you on my mind. He got a body and he's naughty. And he got me like you ain't ever got me. I'm getting sun, getting some, and I ain't slept in a week. Yeah, I'm somewhere on a beach!_ ” You took a drink of your drink, needing more of the liquid courage. There was no way you would have done this sober.

“ _I wish it could've worked out. But I'm gettin' over you now, on a beach towel with my shades on. My drink's up and the sun's out. Huh! I'm somewhere on a beach!_ ” You smiled more. Anymore and you were sure that your cheeks would pop. You were just so happy at the moment that you were finally telling off your ex with your boy cheering you on. “ _I'm somewhere on a beach. Sipping something strong. Got a new boy, he’s got it going on. We drink all day, and party all night. I'm way too gone to have you on my mind. He got a body and he's naughty. And he got me like you ain't ever got me. I'm getting sun, getting some, and I ain't slept in a week. Yeah, I'm somewhere on a beach!_ ” You looked right into your ex’s eyes. “ _Yeah I’m somewhere on a beach!_ ”

When the song finished, Jared helped you away from the DJ stand. Your ex had planned on trying to win you back, but after your little message to him and the size of your boyfriend, he decided to not even mess with it.

“That was crazy.” Jared laughed. “But I’m glad you did it.”

“I am too!” You laughed. “There’s just something about a beach.” He laughed and kissed you deeply.

“Well, let’s see what else it can do for us.” He said as he took your hand and led you to his place for the night.


End file.
